Fallen Angel
by CherryBombRose
Summary: Star has been acting weird. Not as happy as she used to be. When Robin starts to hear her crying at night, what will he do to save his Fallen Angel. Based on the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace.


Hey everyone :-) This is my first story on here, and my third story on wattpad. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans nor do I own this song, fallen angel - Three days Grace.

* * *

Late at night I could hear the crying

I hear it all, trying to fall asleep

When all the love around you is dying

She's crying again. She has ever since we got back. Every night. She doesn't know I notice, but I do. The way her eyes don't smile as bright as they used to. The way her smile doesn't light up the room like it used to. The way she doesn't fly to my room every morning now. The way her eyes don't light up the way they used to when we gaze at the stars at night. Star, she is my star. What's wrong with her? I turn on my side, trying to fall asleep.

How do you stay so strong?

How did you hide it all for so long?

How can I take the pain away?

She's blocking Raven out, I can tell. Raven looks at her with such worry when she thinks no one is looking. I don't think Cyborg and Beastboy notice it yet. Starfire is good at hiding it. What happened? She's crying again. I want to go to her. Why can't I? I love her.

How can I save a fallen angel, in the dark. Never thought you'd fall so far

Another night. She's crying again. I can't take it no more, I need to help her. I get up and walk quietly to her door. I knock softly and call her name, Star.

She opens the door. Her face. Her face is red and blotchy, you could tell she's been crying. The red standing out on her orangish skin. There's tears running down her face. All of a sudden she collapses into me, sobs racking her body. I hold her tightly, what else could I do?

Fallen angel, close your _eyes_

I won't let _you_ fall tonight

Tonight, I hold her in my arms. I never did ask why she was so sad. I guess that's a topic for another day. Right now, she just needs comfort. I again and again try to search my mind for ideas why she'd be so sad. Why, I've been asking myself again and again. Why wasn't I there for her? Whatever it was, I'm sure I would've been able to protect her from it.

Fallen angel

You do it all for my own protection

You make me feel like I'll be okay

Still I _have_ so many questions

Red X. That was the reason. The reason she cried every night. The reason her smile didn't light up the room. The reason her eyes dulled. The reason her flight has gone away, along with her happiness.

"I didn't mean to. It just happened. I only meant to catch him so he was in lock up. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

Stars words lingered in my head. She had killed Red X. She tried to do something that I had been trying so hard to do... and someone got hurt. Anger had boiled in me. Just for a second. Our priorities weren't to kill. But then I realized...its not in Stars nature to kill. It was an accident.

How do you stay so strong?

How did you hide it all for so long?

How can I take the pain away?

Star told me when it had happened. It was way before I've even figured out something was wrong. She was ashamed, so she didn't tell me. How did she stay so strong? How did she even hide it for so long? Nightmares, she told me that's when she couldn't hide her guilt anymore. How can I take the pain away was my only question.

How can I save a fallen angel

In the dark

Never thought you'd fall so far

My star. How could this happen. All of her happiness...gone. I know what nightmares are like. Terrible. Scary. They stay with you forever. It'll stay with her forever.

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen angel, just let go

You don't have to be alone

As I hold her tightly tonight, I examine her face. Her long red lashes against her orange skin. She was an angel. A broken angel. I won't leave her. She doesn't have to be alone

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

Star started twisting and tossing in her sleep. Another nightmare. I hold her close to my chest as she started crying.

This was becoming a daily thing, me sleeping in her bedroom and holding her as she sobbed after each nightmare.

I was right beside you

When you went to hell and back again

I was right beside you

When you went to hell and back again

And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel

I felt like I was right beside her when it happened. With how many times she told me each and every detail of her dream. But, I couldn't save her. I felt like I was with her to hell and back again. Each time she told me, I felt like I was there. And I'm dissapointed, I couldn't save my angel.

A fallen angel, in the dark

Never thought you'd fall so far

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

I held my Star tonight tight. It was an accident. Even Hero's make mistakes. I kiss her cheek as she started to realize it was a mistake. She may never fully heal. She may never be able to get over her nightmares. But I know my Star is tough.

Fallen angel, just let go

You don't have to be alone

Fallen angel, close your eyes

I won't let you fall tonight

Fallen angel

I know my Star will have emotional damage. But I also know we can do it. My innocent Star will never look at the world the same way again. But she'll always be my angel. My fallen angel.


End file.
